


This One Thing

by ourdramaqueen



Series: Closer [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Frodo, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Quest of the Ring, Selfless Frodo, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdramaqueen/pseuds/ourdramaqueen
Summary: Frodo approached Aragorn as they stopped for the midday meal on the day they left Edoras.Better get this over and done with before I lose my nerve,he thought.Movieverse with a pinch of bookverse thrown in for good measure. Takes place between chapters 2 and 3 of(You Get Me) Closer.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Éomer Éadig, Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Series: Closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043223
Kudos: 3





	This One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Ladysunrope](https://ladysunrope.livejournal.com/).

Frodo approached Aragorn as they stopped for the midday meal on the day they left Edoras. _Better get this over and done with before I lose my nerve,_ he thought.

“Aragorn? May I have a word with you?”

Aragorn turned to him from where he had been petting Brego’s neck. “Of course, Frodo. Shall we walk a while?”

Frodo inclined his head, and fell in with Aragorn as he leisurely walked away from their companions. Neither spoke until they were out of earshot of Men, Hobbits, and Dwarves. Frodo did not mind the Elves overhearing them, since they were unlikely to share gossip – at least outside their own group. As for Gandalf... well, he and Aragorn seemed to have kept each other well informed on Frodo’s affairs this whole time, so Frodo didn’t see any need to change that.

He breathed deeply before taking the plunge. “May I ask your honest impression of Lady Lothíriel?”

Aragorn studied Frodo for a moment before answering. “She is mature beyond her age and accomplished in running Imrahil’s household. While he and his younger sons were away at war, she helped the oldest, Elphir, and his wife manage Dol Amroth’s affairs. Not only did she oversee the books and household staff, slowly transitioning that role to her sister-by-law, but also the trade, which she had been trained for since she was young, due to her mother’s early passing. Still she seems to have been able to maintain a cheerful disposition and enjoy life’s simple pleasures as they present themselves.” He paused, thinking, before he grinned. “I got the impression from her father and brothers that while she is learned in them, she is not terribly interested in so-called traditional womanly pursuits, and can be quite a handful, particularly when she doesn’t agree with someone. By all accounts she is a talented rider. It is no wonder that she and Éowyn get along well, though Lothíriel has never trained to fight and has less of a... wild streak, as I understand it. She is also a lover of books and learning, as I believe you know.”

Frodo nodded, smiling. “We have indeed found common interests while talking at your wedding.” He turned serious again. “Do you think... she would make a good match for Éomer?”

Aragorn stopped abruptly, forcing Frodo to do the same. He could feel Aragorn’s eyes on him and his heart beat furiously at such inspection. Eventually, Aragorn touched his shoulder and gently turned him so they were facing each other. Frodo met the gentle grey eyes studying him closely, and didn’t even try to hide the emotions whirling inside him.

“Frodo... are you asking me to try and arrange a match between Éomer and Lothíriel?” Aragorn eventually asked.

Frodo could only nod, unable to form words past the lump in his throat.

“That is... a very generous gesture, my friend, though I really should not be surprised.” Aragorn smiled, but it did not reach his eyes, which remained on Frodo, laced with concern. “Are you certain you want me to do this?”

Frodo nodded again. “If you think they would suit each other.”

Aragorn nodded. “Aye, I think they would, and I believe Lothíriel would make a formidable queen.” He looked away for a moment, across the plains of the Riddermark, deep in thought, before he turned his gaze on Frodo again. “Are you truly certain? I know you lo...”

“Please don’t say it.” Frodo cut him off, voice barely above a whisper, and closed his eyes to hold back the tears threatening to fall. After a few deep breaths, he looked at Aragorn again. “All I wish is for Éomer to be happy.”

Aragorn gave him a lopsided smile. “He was happy with you.”

Frodo scoffed. “I am not some foolish young thing, Aragorn, blind to the realities of this world. Éomer is the King of Rohan; he needs an heir. It is what his people expect of him. It is what they need from him.” He swallowed. “He cannot give them that with me, so he needs a wife. Lothíriel seemed quite taken with him, and she was the only woman in Minas Tirith I have seen Éomer be comfortable around, save his sister.”

Aragorn nodded, clearly having noticed the same. He gazed at the ground between them. “You know, Éomer wasn’t the only one Lothíriel seemed quite taken with.”

Frodo blinked up at Aragorn. “You mean to say her interests were divided?”

“Not exactly.” Aragorn looked at him, one eyebrow raised, while Frodo’s mind cycled from confused – admittedly he hadn’t paid close attention to Lothíriel when she was around others, but he hadn’t noticed her be more than superficially polite to any man other than Éomer – to shocked when the meaning of Aragorn’s words and look finally sunk in.

“You mean... _me_?” He laughed joylessly. “Surely you must be jesting.”

Aragorn shook his head. “Gandalf noticed it too.”

Frodo gaped at him. “You... Gandalf...” He threw up his arms. “You are worse gossips than the entirety of the Shire together!”

Aragorn grinned unapologetically as Frodo paced a few steps to one side, then back, before standing in front of him again. “You are ridiculous! Why ever would she... and how... it’s preposterous! She would never!”

His friend shrugged. “You might be surprised.” He gave Frodo a level look. “Frodo... what you are doing is... incredibly selfless. But you deserve happiness too.”

Frodo shook his head in defeat. “Aragorn... you of all people know that the likelihood of me ever seeing Éomer again is... very low. There’s good reason that Arwen offered me her place on a boat into the West. I can’t... I can’t cling to false hope, Aragorn. And I can’t let Éomer do that, either. He has to move on with his life.” The _without me_ went unspoken, but Aragorn clearly heard it. “It would ease me greatly if I knew that he was happy, even if it is with someone else. Will you do this one thing for me? Please!” Frodo was unable to hold back the tears any longer as he looked pleadingly at his friend, and Aragorn grimaced as he sank down on his knee in front of him, clasping his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

“Frodo... of course. Of course I will, my friend.” He placed a kiss on Frodo’s brow, and embraced him warmly. “I just wish that Éomer’s happiness need not come at the cost of your own.”

Frodo returned the embrace, allowing himself to take comfort from his steadfast friend for a little while. “Thank you,” he finally whispered, then pulled back with a sniffle. “You will keep me informed, won’t you?”

Aragorn smiled, compassion shining in his eyes. “Of course. I am sure between Arwen and me, we will come up with a most cunning plan to ensure that Éomer and Lothíriel shall end up happily married.”

Frodo laughed briefly, as Aragorn had no doubt intended, then wiped the last tears from his face and straightened his shoulders. “Well. I believe we better get back to our companions, before Merry and Pippin decide to eat our rations too.”

Aragorn smiled. “We wouldn’t want that.”

They turned back toward camp, their conversation kept firmly on the rebuilding of the Hornburg for which Gimli had offered Éomer the dwarves’ aid.

_Yes,_ Frodo thought, _it is time to rebuild. And if I cannot rebuild my own life, at least I can do my part to help rebuild the life of the one I love._


End file.
